57821
by TrueMyHeart
Summary: Can we fly away together? You and I, we'll live forever - our souls descending into the sea - where we'll both be truely happy? It's not impossible, in fact...it's just meant to be.  I fail at summaries. PaulxOC, GeorgexOC
1. Time

"_It seems as if Cyndi Mayweather's incarnate has been spotted! King Yamma's__** own **__Akemi __Saitō is seen to have traces of the infamous demon – Also known as 57821's – blood! _

_So what does this mean for the Demon world?~ A bounty! No one will rest until her demon soul is captured! What makes things better? _

_She's fallen in love with a human! Paul McCartney, you know, of that GOD AWFUL Beatles Fandom? _

_Beatle Mania is going around like rapid fire!_

_Cyndi Mayweather, falling in love with such a pathetic loser? UNHEARD OF. Since when did the great Mayweather have time to fall in love for such fools?_

_We need her; she's wanted for great crimes._

_But she's weakened, and has the mind of a human._

_NO REST will occur until her SOUL is captured!_

_We've laid out quite a few rules, daggers, poisons, anything of the sort – __**ALLOWED, ALLOWED.**_ _A gruesome bloody murder? Just as long as her soul is in __my __hands._

_Cyndi won't flee this time. I swear it…_

* * *

Akemi woke up with sweat dripping down her forehead. The sheets surrounding her were stale and white, and the sound of snoring came from the room beside her. Her chest was rising and collapsing due to her own breathing, and rather quickly at that.

"…Oh dear…"

What a strange dream.

Cyndi Mayweather?

She's had dreams like this before but…

_None of this seems right,_ She'd think to herself before lying back down in her sweat drenched bed, trying to snuggle back up into her sheets and drift off into a deep, deep slee-

_VRRRRRRP. VRRRRP. VRRRRRRRP. _

"Sweet Jesus! WHAT?" The tiny female reached over towards her nightstand, picking up her simple flip phone before flipping it open and checking the caller ID.

_Paulie._

She placed the receiver to her ear and answered, groggily, "Hello?"

"_Mornin', luv. Thought I'd call"._

"Yeah, I figured as much, Pauuuuwieeee…" Akemi glared at her receiver.

"_Wha' are you doin' in bed still, 'Kemi? It's damn near noon."_

She then took a glance at the window, the panes being covered in a red-velvet coloured curtain. She stood onto her feet, walked towards the dreaded source of daylight, and pulled the curtains. She winced when a sudden whitish-yellow hue filled the room, along with warmth.

"…I didn't notice."

_Of course you wouldn't. _She heard Paul's deep, Scouse voice soon lift a bit. She could tell he was smiling, just by the way he spoke, _Do me a favour, will ye?_

"Yeah, what is it?"

_Go check on Martha, please~? I've gotta get to the studio quick! We've got a lot of work 'ta do._

"Paul, I'm all the way where you're on your way to."

_Grammar, Akemi. Please, be careful with it._

"Bull shit! I'm in London and you're on your way. You want me to come to your house just so you ca-"

_We'll go out for cake when I'm back._

"…I'm on my way."

_Great. Martha will be happy to see you, 'Kemi. I'll be home soon. I love you._

"Yeah, Yeah…"

_Be good. Don't torture muh dog._

"You really-"

A laugh came from the other end and soon, a click. Akemi tossed her phone towards her bed and then groggily shuffled into the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror.

Her face was rounded, tired looking of course, and moist with quite the bit of sweat. Black, thick strands of hair were tousled about, here, there, everywhere. She then turned to her side, examining herself from there too.

Flat chested – well. Not quite. She had a _little _bit of a raise in her chest, but not much as one could tell through a normal pink camisole. Her hips weren't too defined either. She was lithe, petite. Had the form of a dancer.

That's what she went to school for there in Liverpool. Dance.

She tugged off her clothes, used the bathroom, and then got into the shower, almost falling asleep in it before shutting off and getting out, wrapping herself in a giant towel and putting on her house-slippers. She kept the towel held around her tight, walking back into her room, but then into the hallway to wake up her room-mate, Aubrey, whose baby was crying – but she doubted the drunken girl would notice.

"Bree, Michelle is cryin'.."

"Can you take her for meh, Akemi? I'm hungova' so bad…" Aubrey's own scouse accent filled her ears now. She scooted into the girl's dimly lit room, looking down into a wooden crib to see a dark haired child of only about 4 months sitting there, crying and kicking her feet.

"You're a bad mom."

"Wha?"

"…Nothing," Akemi reached downward, picking up the child and scooting back out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The infant almost immediately shut up afterwards,

"Oh, happy to see me, eh? Even though I'm tiny, Japanese and probably the only one 'round here that doesn't have one of those nifty Scouse accents, huh?"

The baby merely drooled. Akemi scrunched her nose, cradling the girl the best she could whilst walking back into her room and setting the baby on her bed, allowing the child to kick its feet around.

"We're gonna go see Martha!"

_Drool, drool Babble, baby babble._

"…Awh, Michelle. You're no fun."

_More babble._

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just talking to myself here, I get you."

Akemi was had quite the temper on her, but when it came down to it, she was such a loving, caring, sweet girl.

Once she had on bra and a pair of knickers, she heard her cell phone once more, making that obnoxious _Vrrrrrp, Vrrrrrp _sound.

"Oh now what!"

She reached over, grabbed her phone and flipped it open to see…

_George?_

"Yeah?" She answered,

_You're goin' to Paul's, right? _She'd listen to his voice, trying to see if any underlying emotion could be found, "Yeah, why?"

"_Just wonderin'. I may stop by later, things with Patti are.."_

"…Rough?"

"_…Yeh."_

Click. How strange.

She closed her phone and tossed it beside Michelle again, whom was sucking on her toes. "Yuckk! Michelle, quit that!"

Of course, she didn't listen to her. She walked into her small closet and pulled out a pair of thick, blue tights, and then put those on, along with a black, striped shirt and a pair of black moccasins. She wouldn't bother to dry her hair, or put make up on.

Hell. She was only to go see a dog anyway. What did it matter?

"…I gotta get you dressed too, don't I?" She'd look at Michelle, who was attempting to roll. Akemi shook her head and snickered, scuttled into Aubrey's room, who was in her bathroom – puking, and g grabbed about 4 onesies, socks, a complete outfit, her jacket and shoes. She'd then stuff them into her diaper bag, all except for the full outfit, and then she'd walk back into her own room, making note to never leave a baby all alone like that on such a huge bed. Especially a child that was trying to roll.

"...Come on then?" She'd pick the girl up, changing her into a plaid dress, with tights, and then slipping on mary-janes, and a hair bow onto her head.

"You look adorable. George and Paulie will squeal."

The boys? Squeal? How out of character!

"Come on, let's go see Martha."

She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder, and stepped out of the door once baby Michelle had on her jacket, and once she had on her own jacket as well.


	2. Afternoon Repose

**AN**: Horray, Chapter 2. I originally was going to just write this all while I was in study hall, as a study hall project, but then I got interested. :D So yeah.  
This chapter may come off as a little confusing, as it dives into the past of Akemi and Paul's relationship a bit. I felt as if it was needed. Akemi's past needs to get dove into as well. Gah, this story is gonna be long. xD Anyway. Chapter 2! I apologize if this is going too slow. :( And that the Beatles haven't popped up once except for being mentioned or calling Akemi. By the way! This IS in present day Liverpool. Cells, computers, they exist. But the beatles are JUST NOW becoming a phenomenon. So, yeah. Confusion? Sorry. :' Here's chappie 2. Read and review or whatever.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Akemi reached her destination - her boyfriend's home. With Michelle in her arms, she dug through her jacket and found the house key, unlocking the door and pushing it open with her hip. Heavy steps came from upstairs, and soon the huge sheep-dog known as Martha was at the front door, knowing better than to hop all over Akemi, for she had child in her arms.

"Hello, Martha. I was told to watch you, but I think that was just an excuse to get me over here..." She spoke to the canine, who just sat there with her tongue out, panting, and her head cocked to the side.

"...I can see you really don't care much."

She closed the door, and made her way upstairs, the smell of stale cigarette smoke filling her nasal cavities.

_He's going to have to drop this habit.._. The girl would mutter underneath her breath. As soon as she was in his room, she set Michelle onto his bed and noticed how she fell right asleep. Perhaps she was tired. Akemi knew that she was, and she wanted to lie down right beside the girl, but there were things that had to be done, such as cleaning.

Ever since Paul had left Jane, it seemed that he just got more and more unorganized!

"There's papers everywhere. Scores, lyrics, bills..." Even in his bedroom, there were things everywhere! Upon getting the sleeping Michelle out of her jacket, and then taking off her own, she rolled up her sleeves, found one of the many ponytail holders that she left around his nightstand, and then pulled her hair up. Soon, she got to work.

_Room, bathroom, kitchen, living space. Dusting, polishing, cleaning, mopping. I'll cook dinner, perhaps all the boys will come. Nah, that's asking for too much. _

She began to organize all the papers in his bedroom, going through many of them only to find a box sitting by his window. She bent over, grabbing the edges and then holding it against her, whilst one hand wandered and flipped through the papers. Suddenly her heart melted.

All the letters that she had sent to him whilst they were apart from each other laid in that box.

"Awhh, Paulie. I regret ever calling you an asshole for not writing back these last few times..." Her light voice was airy all of a sudden. Like an exasperated feeling had come over her. She took a seat on his bed, and began to read through every single letter that she sent. All the memories, all the emotion, all the love, it made her heart swell.

Akemi began to think back to when they first met. Her career wasn't quite the normal one, she fought demons for a living after her grandmother had sacrificed her to the spirit world before she was even born. Paul had discovered this after they 'ran' into each other in Japan whilst he was on tour.

They fell in love almost instantly. He left her that next day, but not after promising to write, and her own promise of going to school in Liverpool so they could be together again.

But then, he got engaged to his then girlfriend of the time - Jane Asher. Memories took over her mind and she laid back onto the bed, holding Michelle against her, and listening to the little baby breathe. She sounded like a piglet.

_"Yes, Jane and Paul are getting married!"_

The words devastated her. All that love went down the drain that very moment when she found out, but it drove her to work even harder towards her goal, so perhaps she could steal him back. Letters would constantly come, but soon they'd stop arriving. Paul's replies would take months and months to reach her, and soon they came to a stop - right when she graduated and was preparing to come to Liverpool.

But then, the greatest news came.

_The engagement, it's off!_

When Akemi found out why, however, the heartache came back. Paul, in bed with yet another woman, and Jane, discovering.

She shook her head and then closed her eyes.

Soon, Akemi reached Liverpool, and started attending school in the nearby area of London. She was the shortest girl in her class, and her demon hunting job just got worse in the United Kingdom. There were more monsters than EVER before, and it exhausted her, along with classes and having to take care of the new found responsibility her room mate had that went by the name of Michelle. She wondered when Paul was ever going to enter her life again. If he would ever love her again...

That new-years, her prayers had been answered. Her and Paul were reunited after an awkward turn of events, she returned home with him that night, and the pair had been inseparable ever since then.

A small smile graced Akemi's lips when she remembered everything. What an amazing adventure it had been, and it was only continuing as the couple thrived on.

They had their troubles, but it wasn't something that they couldn't fix. It was mostly because of Akemi and Paul's tight schedules, and her temper.

She looked down at Michelle in her arms, and then rose an eyebrow, "I wonder why your mother just didn't name you Prudence, Michelle. It's obvious she named you after that song. About Bells."

Akemi was a small minded person. What she meant was Paul's song, Michelle. Ma Belle. Not Bells. What a silly girl. She listened to the awkward silence that came along after her sudden statement, and then jumped a little when she heard the heavy, triumphant steps of Martha running up the stairs and entering the room. She hopped up onto the bed, and smothered Akemi with kisses.

"Martha! Silly girl!" She exclaimed, got the large english dog to calm down, and soon they were all snuggled up on the bed. Akemi soon forgot about the cleaning she was to do. Letters were scattered about all over the room, hundreds, and after a while, she drifted off into a deep slumber, the only sounds heard in the room being Akemi and Michelle's light snores, and the sound of Martha's breathing.

And soon, the sound of Akemi's phone, but she ignored that.

* * *

_Cyndi...  
You won't win this time..._

_I'm not losing you without a fight. Your soul will be mind, I guarantee it..._


	3. Here With me

_Sait__ō__-Chan,_

_I know you probably don't know me all that well. In fact, you probably don't know me at all do you?_

_For now, I can only talk to you in your dreams.  
But I just want to let you know to take this seriously. I am you, and you are me. We're together. We are one. And I wish for the best when it comes to all the trouble you're going to go through these next few days._

_I hope that you remain safe._

_And I hope that we get to see each other soon. Mind to Mind._

_Thank you for hosting me, even though this really wasn't your choice._

_And Sait__ō__-Chan..._

_You've made the right choice, being with Paul and all. Usually, I don't approve of human men but, I approve of this. I'll learn to love him too, someday._

_

* * *

_

"Akemi?"

The girl awoke with a start, noticing that Paul was sitting at the doorway of the room with baby Michelle in his arms. Her breath was caught in her throat, and when she finally exhaled, it sounded more like a pant. A few more of them came to follow, and she was sweating like crazy,

"You okay, luv?"

"..."

"Akemi?"

She was shaking violently, and then stood, rushing to the bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror. She took off her shirt, and then her tights, walked back into the room and dug through Paul's drawers to find a shirt she had left or something. She was flush, her cheeks drained of colour, like she had been scared out of her mind, and Paul knew better than to talk to her when she was in a phase like this.

"...I'll be downstairs. George and Ringo are here too, John went with Yoko..."

Why did he even add that on? She just continued to go through the clothing, not finding anything at all. There she stood, only in her undergarments. So skinny, so frail, and so tiny. Paul let out a large sigh, turning and walking down the hall, then down the stairs, to see the other two males lounging about near the piano of his.

"You two.."

Ringo rose his head, George on the other hand kept his head down, and looked up a little bit later.

"Akemi's worryin' me. She won't say a word. She looks so pale and sick. I don't know what to do.."

"Why don't ya just give her a hug?" Ringo shrugged. Of course he'd mention something so simple. George looked at the child in Paul's arms, "Maybe the bird wants 'huh baby back."

"Sod off, George, this is serious!"

The tall, awkward male just shook his head and looked away from the other two. Suddenly a crash was heard from upstairs, and quite a bit of sobbing. All three men flinched,

"Is she with child?" George would question.

"Yeh, I've never seen her act like this before..." Ringo's eyebrows raised.

"What did I tell you two about using protection?"

A blush came to Paul's cheeks and he stammered, "We have! A-And that's none of your business!"

"Just making sure..." George shrugged his shoulders and then wandered towards the staircase, "I'll check on 'huh." And he was off, up the stairs, ignoring any protests that Paul would give. Upon entering the room, he saw Akemi on her knees, hunched over and shaking. One could see her spine, the way she was bent, and her pale skin was merely covered just by her bra and panties,

"...'Kemi..."

She looked up at George with the saddest look she had ever given him, "G-George, I-I think I'm going crazy. T-there's voices in my head..."

"Voices?" He'd approach the female, carefully kneeling down next to her. He was hesitant, he didn't want to scare her, to startle her, or to make her uncomfortable, but as soon as he was at her level, she uncurled from the ball she was in, lunging forward and hugging onto the male tightly. She sobbed loudly.

"Paul won't love me anymore! He's going to think I'm crazy! You all will!" She was in hysterics. George was caught by surprise, and placed his arms protectively around her. His heart, however, stung with the mentioning of Paul.

_I'm the one that came up the stairs, not bloody Paul..._

"Akemi, I'll never think that you're crazy, luv."

"Y-You will!"

"I won't."

_Can't you just see, I could never think of you as crazy..._

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, turning away and then standing. He stood as well, looking over her and then finally noticing that she was only in her knickers. His face warmed up a bit, and he looked away. His heart was pulsing, going at what seemed the fastest it had in a while.

"...I'm sorry."

_I love you, Akemi, you don't have to be sorry. That's what people do for the people they love.._

"Don't worry about it," He smiled, turning and walking out of the room and shutting the door. The girl threw herself onto the bed and laid there, curled up, and soon she just got underneath the covers.

George, on the other hand, just stood outside the door, his hand against his forehead. His hand soon wandered to his chest, and he clutched onto the material of his shirt, his head hanging low. His heart ached.

* * *

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Paul and Ringo were having quite the odd conversation,

"What do ya think is the mattah, Paulie?" Ringo would ask, his eyebrows still risen up in a look of surprise.

"...I wish I knew muh self, Starkey," the cute Beatle would reply.

"I think George is fallin' for ya bird."

This comment caught Paul by surprise, and his own perfect eyebrows rose, "You really think?"

The two men sat there with looks of confusion on their face.

"Can I play with the baby?" Ringo suddenly became giddy.

"..No."

"AWH, why not, Paulie?" He lifted his hands, making them grab at the air like he REEEEALLY wanted to. Paul sighed and handed the short drummer the child, whom was asleep.

"...She's no fun."

* * *

** AN:** YAY. George is all confused about his feelings, and Akemi's all confused about her dreams. Awesome!  
Read and review. c:


	4. Rising sun

It wasn't until that next day that Akemi finally decided to get out of bed and do something, and boy - was it early when she got up that morning. She noticed that Paul was next to her, Michelle was protectively snug in the middle of the two of them. It brought a weak smile to her lips.

She made sure not to wake Michelle, and crawled onto Paul's stomach, poking at his face and pulling at his cheeks. He stirred, and then woke up with the most frustrated look on his face until he came to and noticed that it was her.

"What're you doin'?" He'd ask, groggily. He sat up, his hands sliding around her waist, and his lips - as if on instinct, grazing over her neck. His fingers wandered up to her back, and he unhooked her bra, it falling off of her. Akemi gave him the oddest stare -

"I just woke up. You just woke up. Sex, right now? I don't get a chance to pee or anything? What if this leads to a UTI? OR even worse, pregnancy! You have no protection. There's a baby in our bed too, Paul, you pervert."

...

He let go of her, grabbed her bra and pushed it towards her,

"You sure know how to ruin the mood of things, Akemi. Go, go pee."

"Thank you, Pauuwieeeeee!"

_She's in a much better mood today,_ The male would think, _I wonder what was goin' on. George never... -_

"Akemi, you don't like George, do you?" He'd ask her as she was climbing out of bed and off of him. She stopped mid-crawl,

"W-What kind of question is that, Paul? I **love** you." Her eyes were wide and full of shock, "I **love** you and only you."

"Then tell me what happened last night. I tried talking to you but you just ignored me last night. George had to tell me. And even then..." He grabbed onto Akemi's tiny hand and placed it over his heart. He held it there, "Do you know how much that hurts? We love each other, we're _supposed_ to tell each other things, you know?"

Akemi could see the evident hurt in his droopy, hazel hues, and her own crystalline orbs began to fill with guilt, "Oh Paul, I'm sorry. I've just...You know how this demon fighting work gets to me sometimes. I'm going insane. These dreams, I hear voices now. Talking to me. I thought you'd stop loving me, I'm just some crazy ol' girl now..."

"Akemi..." Paul exhaled heavily, letting her hand go and holding her close. He smelt like cigarettes. "I could never think of you as crazy. A bit odd, yes. But not crazy..."

A wave of relief came over her, and she hugged onto him, gently smiling before letting go and then crawling off of him and off of the bed, "I do have to pee, though. Paul. And shower."

She went off to the bathroom, did her business, and then got into the shower. Paul listened to the water run, and then got out of bed as well. He was determined to be with her at least once that day. He made sure Michelle was still asleep, then snuck into the bathroom, undressing and getting into the shower with her.

"SWEET, GUH. Paul! You scared me!" She'd say, only to be silenced by a kiss. He caressed her cheek, and soon pinned her to the shower's tiled wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist,

and what happened there...happened.

* * *

Later that morning, the two decided to take Michelle back to Aubrey. They took the underground train, and thankfully, there weren't a lot of people,

except for this random male in suspenders and giant cokebottle glasses, and a giant backpack. _What a dork,_ Akemi thought. [MATTHEW MADE ME DO THAT.]

Upon reaching London, they headed back to Akemi's apartment, with baby and all. She unlocked the door, and walked inside to see Aubrey on the couch, watching television.

"Muh baby! You didn't tell me you were keepin' her overnight!"

"Sorry, Aubrey," Akemi rubbed the back of her neck and looked over to Paul, who was mimicking her action and rubbing the back of his own neck. Aubrey's green hues wandered over to the male, and she grinned.

She was a pretty bird, with voluptuous brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, a pair of pouty lips. Freckles dusted over her nose, and her cheeks were always rosy, "I see you've brought ya man..."

"Yeh. Don't get any ideas,"

"I won't, 'Kemi. I like Ringo best, you know this..." She snickered and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag from it before placing it in the ash tray beside her and then reaching out for her baby. Akemi brightly smiled, handing the child to her.

"I'm gonna go out for cake with Paulie! I'll be back soon."

"You should probably hide those hickies all ova' ya neck, girlie. You look like you've been mauled by a bear..." Aubrey's gaze returned to her child after making the crude remark. Akemi's face burned a bright red and she rushed into her room, changing clothes. She came out with a turtleneck on that stopped at her knees, and hid her...marks.

"I'm off!"

"Be careful." Aubrey warned, and Akemi nodded. Paul merely snickered at the girls, and soon they were both out the door, and walking back to the station to take the next train.

* * *

Upon reaching Liverpool again, there was one thing that Akemi wanted to do, and that was go to the Vivienne Westwood store. The couple would walk there, of course.

"I don't see what you find so great about Vivienne, 'Kemi. She's quite trashy, if you ask me..."

"I wasn't asking you, Paul. Now was I?"

How snappy. The couple continued to walk, hand in hand, until a familiar shiver ran down her spine. She turned to look over her shoulder, before sighing in relief, but when she turned back, there stood a tall male with long, platinum blonde hair, holding a knife close to her throat. Paul saw nothing, for he wasn't of the 'supernatural' type, but he knew exactly what that look was.

A look of terror.

"Cyndi Mayweather, prepair to die..." The male's deep voice rung out. Akemi let go of Paul's hands, and held her hands up, as if she were surrendering. Paul backed up and felt a cold feeling in his stomach, "A-Akemi?"

She muttered not a word.

* * *

** AN: **Cliff hangahhh! Oh how I love this story. c: This is the most I've worked on a story like this in awhile.  
I feel bad for Paul, he can't see the demons Akemi fights, so it looks like she's insane and fighting herself half the time.  
And that nerd appearing on the train was my husband Matthew's idea. Blame him. XD Anyway, Read and review.


	5. Cyndi Mayweather

_"So what is it now, Cyndi, are you going to surrender? Or are you going to leave this pitiful human, defenseless?"_

"D-Do we honestly have to do this in the middle of the sidewalk, where I look insane?"

The demon male scoffed and with a flick of his wrists, the three teleported to a deserted forest area, location - unknown. She figured that they had gone to the demon world, but...

WAIT, **PAUL!**

Akemi looked to her side to see that Paul was still there, but she had to be careful, the knife was still against her neck.

_"I made it so your puny, human lover could see us. He is your lover, right, Cyndi...?"_

"W-Who the...W-What the? Akemi..?" From the corner of her eye, she could see Paul having a mini-spazz attack. His face, it was so...

"Q-Quit being a puss and just back up, Paul," She hissed and he did as he was told, quickly.

_"So, Cyndi? What're you going to do now..?"_

Akemi felt a bit of inner turmoil go on. Her chest began to hurt. She reached up quickly, grabbing the male by the wrist and pushing him away, before she jumped back and put her fists up like she was ready, "I don't know who this Cyndi character is, but I'm telling you now, you aren't going to kill me..."

_"Really now, Akemi? You don't know of the evil __**bitch**__ living inside of you?"_

More turmoil. Sudden anger welled up inside of her, but suddenly, she wasn't feeling quite like herself. She felt a little...

funny.

"Don't call me a **FUCKING **bitch."

And that's when it happened. Akemi wasn't Akemi anymore. Her eyes were an ice-blue, almost white. And her hair, was a little bit longer. A beauty mark rested on her cheek, and she was pale as ice. Her hair, curly and untamed, but beautiful nonetheless, and a crecent moon shape rested on her shoulder.

Cyndi Mayweather had made her escape.

The blonde demon began to laugh, the coldness of it all sending shivers down her spine.

"W-What happened to Akemi?" Paul would ask, flabbergasted. Of course, he was a bit far away, watching all of this, confused as ever. The girl would turn and give Paul the coldest stare he'd probably ever recieve, "I took a liking to you, but now that I think about it, you're just a giant pussy. Shut up, you damn brit!"

And Paul shut up, like he was told. His eyebrows furrowed inward. He wasn't too sure if liked this Cyndi character very much...

"_I'll call you what I want. You're coming with me."_

"You better watch it, you fuckin...Do you know who I am?"

_"Cyndi Mayweather, 57821."_

She took a few steps back, and with a flick of her wrist, she was holding on to her own weapon. A strawberry? It served purpose. She tossed the small fruit at the blonde male, and it exploded, letting out a sweet, but posionous gas, that made him tear up. She backflipped, threw a few more of the fruits, and then returned to Paul's side.

"Cover your mouth."

Paul, with no arguments, covered his mouth and soon, with another flick of her wrist, they were away, back to Paul's house, in his living room, to be exact.

* * *

"So, your name is Cyndi?"

"Yes."

"And...you live in 'Kemi?"

"Mhm."

"And you don't enjoy me very much?"

"You're such a girl, Paul. I mean, lookit those eyebrows..."

Cyndi was sitting on the floor, outstretched with her legs spread, and Paul was sitting on his piano stool, trying to gather all of this, "And you appear when you feel Akemi's in danger, correct?"

"Yep." Cyndi replied, simply. She stood, and Paul's gaze wandered a little bit, noticing that...

...Cyndi's breasts were a bit bigger than Akemi's. His face heated up and she noticed, her eye twitching.

"You're sick!"

"Nonono! I'm not sick!"

"You are!"

This arguing went on for several minutes, until Paul grew tired, and just gave up, "When will Akemi come back?"

"Soon. She's sleeping."

Soon...? Paul sighed and then got up from his stool, and headed up the stairs. Cyndi soon followed after him, knowing that was all confused. "I'm sorry, Paul..iee...?" Cyndi tried to mock Akemi's voice and pretty much failed.

"It's awright, I...I'm just worried about 'huh, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I've got this under control..."

"You better, I don't want Akemi getting hurt anymore. This job of hers already causes her enough pain..." It was obvious that the male was quite worried. It was hinted in his voice. The raven-haired demon just shook her head, and once they were in his room, she held onto his hands, her tiny, cold ones grasping onto his large warm ones. She tried to give off a weak smile,

"Cheer up, things will be all better once the demons get warded off again. I'll reside somewhere el-"

She cut herself off, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Where else can you live BUT inside Akemi?"

"...If I leave her, she dies."

"Then you're staying put."

He pulled his hands away from hers and sat on his bed, frustrated. "..I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," He said, sternly. This made Cyndi shut up for the first time since she arrived. She took a seat on the bed next to him and just patted his shoulder. He shrugged her off of him, and she felt a little hurt,

"You're going to have to get used to me."

"I don't want Akemi to be like you in any way..."

"That temper she has, that's me. All the strength and courage that she has, that's me. Without me, she's not Akemi. And without Akemi, I'm not myself. Soon we'll be one, fully. She'll be aware of me completely. Maybe George does understand a bit better than you..."

This caught Paul's attention. His eyebrows rose in frustration, "W-What..?"

* * *

** AN:** This chapter was hard.

:c


	6. Oh, Maker

"You heard me. George understands, he takes the time TO understand. You know that, Paul. He loves her. Don't try to deny it..."

* * *

Paul sat in shock, even after hours had gone by. Just sat there at his piano, trying - trying his hardest to wrap his mind around all of this.

How was he supposed to understand? Akemi never really was one to explain things out to him...

It felt like his heart had sunken into his stomach and refused to come back up. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't comprehend. His fingers banged at the keys of the piano in frustration, his tear drop shaped eyes just giving off the feeling of anger.

Hurt.

Heartache.

His ears twitched a bit as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Akemi made her way into the living room, giving Paul the oddest stare, "...What's wrong?" Her face was rosy, and she was changed into a nightie, seeing as she was planning on going back to bed once things were settled and all.

But things wouldn't be settled, not now.

"You know what's wrong, 'Kemi..."

"I honestly don't."

Perhaps he didn't know, that when she turned into Cyndi, anything that Cyndi did wouldn't reoccur or lapse in her own mind...

"George."

"Yeah, what about him, Paulie? You're actin' rather-"

She was cut off by the sudden noise of him scooting up and off of his bench, and approaching her rather quickly. Her heart jumped and she suddenly felt his hands grabbing onto her shoulders, "Akemi, this isn't the time to play bloody stupid!"

"Who do you think is playing stupid!" She pushed him off of her, "What the fuck, Paul? What's the matter with you!" The small girl rose her voice, her cheeks becoming red with anger. His hazel hues stared into her blue ones with such an overwhelming glance,

"What's the mattah with me? What's the mattah with YOU? You take me for fuckin' stupid! Ya go off and tell George your problems but don't tell me shit! What's the MATTAH with YOU, Akemi?" His own face was reddening with anger, "You're acting just like Jane."

Gasping, the female got really close to him, staring him dead in the eye, "...You take that back, James Paul McCartney..." She hissed.

"Just. Like. Fucking. Jane."

"Well then, Paul, If I'm acting like Jane, then I should just probably leave the fucking house then, Huh? So you can go sleep with a woman and CHEAT ON ME LIKE YOU DID HER! Fuck you!"

She rushed, grabbed her jacket, her keys, and her cell phone, and headed towards the door,

"Fine! Go ta George! He understands more than I evah could! Because no one normal could understand what the hell ya goin' through, Akemi. What the hell have I gotten muhself into!"

Akemi stood at the door with apparent hurt in her eyes. It felt like she got shot, her soul seeping out through tears in her eyes,

"...Gladly!"

_Click. Open. Slam.__

* * *

__G-George...It's Akemi..._

_C-call me back, I-I have no where else to go. I need you. I need you right now, please..._

_...please..._

_

* * *

_It wasn't until later that evening that George opened up his phone to see several missed calls. Some from being from Patti, but one in particular caught his eye.

_Akemi..?_

He dialed her number rather quickly, placing the reciever to his ear and listening to it ring, once. Twice. Three times...

Was he too late?

"H-Hello?" He heard Akemi's sweet voice on the other end, shaking as if she were upset.

"Kemi! Whatsa mattah?.."

And that's when the girl broke down into sobs, "I-I don't know where to go! I told you he'd think of me as crazy, George! Not normal!"

The sudden sobs infuriated George. Oh how he wanted to punch his childhood friend in the face right about now, "Where are ya?"

"I-In front of the Vivienne Westwood store..."

"Stay there! I'll be there to get ya soon, luv! Don't move a muscle!"

And he hung up.

Were his prayers finally being answered? Was he finally being noticed? He knew exactly where she was, seeing as she talked about the place all the time. He rushed there as fast as he could, and once he finally reached her, his heart broke.

She looked a mess. Only in a jacket and a nightie, the girl didn't even bother to grab her shoes. Her face was blotchy and red from her tears, her nose running and her eyes bloodshot.

"Akemi!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, holding her against him tight. Akemi clutched onto him, and soon her sobs began all over again.

"You understand! You've always understood! George why can't Paul understand? Why can't he...? Why am I even like this? No one could love anyone like me!"

"T-Take that back..." George sternly told her, staring down at the beautiful girl with his dull, dark hues. She looked up at him, snuffling, "B-But it's true, George..."

The outspoken, shy Beatle just stared for the longest time, before murmuring, "Akemi...I could love someone like you.."

"G-George?" She gasped a bit, as if she were surprised.

"I love you, Akemi..."

"B-But what about Pa-"

Before she could even speak, his lips were on hers in a tight lock, and he kept her there, holding her close and wanting to calm her down. He broke it soon after, leaving her in shock, "...I love you. And only you..."

* * *

_Cyndi, now that you've opened up and revealed yourself.._

_you've only made things easier,_

_stupid girl.._

_

* * *

_

AN: So uhhh, yeah... Intense, huh? :] read and review, please. :D


	7. Just smile

Despite saying that she had no place to go, the two returned to her apartment in London. The cool air around them was soon warm and full of a _certain_ tension. Upon entering the apartment, the two wandered into Akemi's room, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

That night was full of passion, the tension being relieved as the two made love…

* * *

_Has 57821 been found yet?_

"Yes sir, but…"

_But? You constantly fail me! Find her, and kill her lover!_

"Sir…there are two…"

_W-What! Kill them both! I need Cyndi! I need her dead!_

"Isn't this a bit foolish of you, sir..? Just because she broke your heart…"

_We were going to be the power couple of the demon world! Of Metropolis! If I can't have her, no one can! She ran away from ME. Cyndi Mayweather is MINE._

* * *

"You've done it this time, McCartney…"

"Did I?"

"George is probably sleepin' with ye bird now."

To be completely honest, Paul was surprised that his best friend – John Lennon – even had the time to come to his flat and speak to him. He had always been around Yoko, that's all he ever did. She was always by his side, at the studio, hell – they probably even used the bathroom together – he didn't doubt it.

But John would always be his best friend, nothing would ever change that.

"…I can't blame 'huh. I was an asshole."

"That you were. You basically said she wasn't **normal**. What do you expect from 'huh, Paulie? You met her a year ago, you expect 'huh to be the same, little innocent bird from back then? Naïve? She's just as normal as Jane was. You and Jane bickered, nonstop, admit that. You and Akemi _belong_ together. She _completes _you. Like Yoko completes me."

Paul cringed slightly at the mentioning of his lover, Yoko. "What's up with us and small, cute Japanese women – huh? Paulie…" The narrow nosed male laughed a hearty laugh.

"True. But…how do I apologize to 'huh, John? I mean, lookit – she's gone off with George, and like you said, she's probably slept with him by now."

"Don't hold it against 'huh. She'll probably feel guilty about it later…" John warmly smiled, patting his best lad on the shoulder, "Just love 'huh unconditionally. And the thing is…"

He grabbed onto Paul's hand, "...from the moment she met you, all she probably wanted to do was_ hold your hand_. She wanted to _hold your hand_, Paul," He made a pun of their own lyrics.

"So as soon as she comes back, smile, and just _hold 'huh hand_…"

This made Paul grin from ear to ear, "You're right."

"Of course I am, whenever have I been wrong?"

Paul's face soon returned to the straight frown that it was, "Thanks for ruining a moment, John…"

"No problem, Macca."

The two then busted out into fits of laughter.

* * *

_Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile, even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by…_

Akemi listened to the small radio that was playing in her room. Her gaze wandered to the window, and she noticed how dark it was outside. The night had taken over, and it just hit her? She was really out of it, wasn't she…?

In the darkness, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see George lighting up a cigarette and taking a small puff. How cliché. She smiled a little and then ran her fingers through her now wavy, matted hair.

"George…"

"Hm?"

"…Thanks."

"For wha', Akemi?"

"You know!" She pushed him a bit, her small hand making contact with his large, boney shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, 'Kemi…"

"But you do know…-"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence before he ended up finishing it for her, "…You'll be returning to Paul as soon as this is over. Yes, I know…"

"And you've got to return to Patti…"

A still silence between them occurred,  
_If you smile, through all fear and sorrow – smile and maybe tomorrow…_

_You'll find the sun come shining through, for you~_

"…I do love you, Akemi.."

"And I love you too, George, but.."

_Cause that's the time, you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worth while, if you – my darlin' – just smile._

"But?"

"You know we can never be…"

"Yes, I know…We can't be like this again…"

Why was she getting so emotional about this? She rubbed her forehead, as if she were going to cry. Tears burnt her hues and she tried to hold back as she listened to the lyrics of the song on the radio play,

_You'll find the sun come shining through…_

"Don't cry, 'Kemi..." George sat up, placing his cigarette in the ashtray on her night stand. He looked at her face in the darkness, the room only being lit by subtle moonlight. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes, took her chin into his gentle grasp, between his thumb and index, and kissed her gently.

"Just…"

"Just what, George?"

"…Let me be with you, tonight. Tonight, you're mine, and I'm yours…"

Akemi slowly nodded. Soon, he moved on top of her again, just allowing his cigarette to burn out, and the two began to make love again.

Her subtle, soft moans were music to his ears, along with the song that was just now ending on her radio –

_Just smile._

"Y-you hear that, Akemi? She wants you to smile…"

"S-Shut up, now's not the time to be talking!" Akemi muttered, embarrassed that had to talk at a time like this. George gave off a crooked grin, and kissed her forehead, and as the two went on, Akemi broke out into a fit of giggles,

And that's what she did.

She smiled.


	8. Starcrossed

_Cyndi's POV._

I didn't always reside within Akemi. If you think that way, you're surely mistaken. I am quite the old woman, compared to Akemi, our souls mending upon the day that she was born – which I believe was a day in February. Ever since then, I've been resting within her, just waiting for the day that she matures enough, and her energy is strong enough for me to fully emerge and let her know that I exist.

That day, you see, hasn't quite come yet.

It's been close, but it hasn't come…

Before I merged with Akemi, I lived my own life. Just a normal demon girl living in one of the biggest cities of the underworld, Metropolis. Every demon there is given a name and a number, depending on their race. I'm of the _common_ type, my number – 57821.

Of course, living in Metropolis wasn't the best experience. Whilst being young and naïve, I fell in love with the _King_ of the area, Draper Vaughn. He fell too, and we were to be wed, but after almost a year and a half of that relationship, I finally realized how evil and tormenting he was…

…and fell in love with a half demon named Anthony Greendown. Full demons and half demons were never to cross. We were kept separated, half demons living in the lower class areas of Metropolis, for they were _only_ half of what us full demons were. But that didn't stop me. Our affair was passionate, and a loving one, that was – until Draper found out, beat me, and kept me locked up in his Mansion.

_You're mine, no one else's. _He'd say. I'd regret ever falling in love with such a man. He was evil – most demons were. But Anthony had this…

Kindness, kindness that no one around Metropolis had. I would have to be with him.

So I fled, whilst Draper was out, I escaped, stole his money, and ran, far, far away, into the poorer part of Metropolis. Reunited with Anthony, we decided to run away together, back to the human world, where Anthony's strong, human mother resided. Usually, human women couldn't keep demon children…

But that woman had a strong will.

Soon, a bounty was made. I was wanted, dead or alive. I had mixed Anthony into my troubles, and Draper wanted him dead as well. That night, before we fled to the human world, I gave him a lock of my hair, he kept it close. The barrier to the human world was too strong to cut through, and to even consider getting past, I'd have to pass on. My soul would have to pass on into the human world, and find a host.

That night was the night that I died.

And took residence in the soul of a little human girl, named Akemi Saito…

King Yamma, the king of the spirit would, took her under his wing upon finding out that she was tainted with the blood of a demon, and she - on the day of her sixteenth birthday – became a Demon hunter, hunting any demon that got past the Demon world/human world barrier.

She met Paul when she was seventeen, but…

That story isn't meant for me to tell, now is it?

I worry for my dear Akemi. I've grown to love her, I've seen her at her most vulnerable states, and I…

…I've gotten her into a mess that she's going to have to fight her way out of.

My goal is to return to the demon world, with Akemi as my host, and to find Anthony Greendown. I know Akemi's too smitten to fall in love with yet another man but…

I just need to be returned…to see him, to find him again.

But that will have to wait until this bounty is over, until Draper is killed, and I am free.

* * *

"I'm sorry we've got to part like this, George…"

"Are ye sure ye wanna go back, 'kemi? I mean, I can-"

Akemi and George were parting ways, him leading her towards the underground where she'd be taking a train back to Liverpool. She gave off a slow nod and then opened her arms up for a hug, shushing him when he finally got the point,

"Paulie and I will be okay, George. It was just a little squabble. Nothing we can't fix. I promise I'll be alright…" She gave a small thumbs up when he let her go and he smiled weakly, but even someone stupid could tell that the smile wasn't sincere.

"I worry about ya so much, Akemi. You've got _no_.."

"You're right, I probably don't have an idea about how much you worry, George…" She snickered, "Don't worry, Harrison. I'm a big girl now, not the seventeen year old you met in Japan. I'll be okay."

"Promise?"

As the train pulled up, she kissed George's cheek and gave off a small nod and a wave, heading towards the vessel, "I swear on it!"

* * *

**AN: **Bro, this chapter was hard too. I've been blocked as of late and I have absolutely no idea why.

damnnn. Oh well. I apologize for the shortness. D:


End file.
